Nothing Like Us
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Chris y Darren dejan de verse un año despues de terminar su relacion, sin embargo los recuerdos los persiguen... una cancion le hace comprender que no importa que hagan o con quien esten, nunca nada sera como ellos dos juntos. CRISSCOLFER :3


**BUENO AQUI CON UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA *ONE SHOT* CRISSCOLFER :3 ES QUE ELLOS SON HERMOSOS JUNTOS, YO OPINO QUE SE CASEN U.U**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE, LA CANCION ES NOTHING LIKE US DE JUSTIN BIEBER PERO EN MI CABEZA LA COMPUSO DARREN CRISS Y EN ESTE ONE SHOT LA CANCION ES DE EL :P JAJAJA**

* * *

**NOTHING LIKE US**

_*Últimamente he estado pensando, pensando en lo que teníamos _  
_Sé que fue duro, era todo lo que sabíamos, sí.*_

Darren se encontraba caminando hacia central park, las grabaciones de su disco habían terminado, su ultimo disco había tenido muy buenas ventas y muy buena aceptación, asi que ahora se encontraba terminando la continuación de ese disco.

Sin embargo, las canciones compuestas habían tenido a una persona como inspiración, una persona en la que había tratado de no pensar en mucho tiempo, desde que habían terminado las grabaciones de GLEE chris y el no se habían vuelto a ver, al menos no personalmente.

Sabia de el por revistas, televisio, internet…lo extrañaba, pero chris había decidido no continuar aquella extraña relación en secreto que habían llevado casi desde sus inicios en la serie.

- si tan solo hubieras confiado mas en lo nuestro – dijo darren dejando que las palabras se las llevara el viento pero al mismo tiempo recordando su época con chris, donde se veian a escondidas, donde todos los de glee sabían de su relación pero ninguno hablaba de ella, al menos no públicamente. Una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, tantos recuerdos.

- lo nuestro sin duda era único – se sento en una banca del parque, había pasado ya un año desde que todo había terminado oficialmente.

_*¿Haz estado bebiendo, para tomar todo el dolor lejos? _  
_Ojalá yo pudiera darte lo que mereces.*_

Chris se despedia de Ashley, habían estado tomando un poco pues el ojiazul había tenido un sueño o mas bien un recuerdo donde darren y el estaban juntos, de repente el dolor se hizo dueño de el.

- pensé que ya te había superado… ¿tu ya me habras superado? – se preguntaba el castaño, el había decidió poner fin a su relación porque no estaba preparado para mostrarla al mundo entero.

Odiaba que la prensa estuviera acechando su vida privada y sabia que si el y darren daban a conocer su relación iba a ser una constante de paparazzis y preguntas incomodas en cada entrevista.

Sabia que darren no se merecía eso, conocía al moreno y a este le daba igual siempre y cuando pudieran estar juntos pero chris no creía poder soportar toda la presión que se vendría encima.

Aunque meses después se arrepintió de aquella decisión.

_*Porque nada podría nunca, nunca sustituirte _  
_Nada puede hacerme sentir como tú.*_

Darren miraba el cielo, en todo ese año solo había salido con una persona y no paso del mes, simplemente no podía sacarse tanto de la cabeza como del corazón a chris, el único chico que le había interesado.

Nunca le había llamado la atención ningún hombre, a pesar de apoyar a los homosexuales, a pesar de tener tantos amigos gay, jamás se vio interesado ni siquiera en experimentar nada pero con chris había sido diferente.

Desde el momento que lo conoció sabia que lo que sea que tendría con el, amistad o algo mas, seria especial, diferente, único. Y asi fue, y asi siempre seria.

_*Ya sabes que no hay nadie, con quién pueda relacionarme _  
_Y sabemos que no encontraremos un amor que es tan cierto.*_

Chris dejo salir un gran y largo suspiro, había dejado que su falsa relación con will pasara a una verdadera pero no duro ni un mes cuando decidió finalizarla, esto porque había escuchado que darren había empezado una relación con una actriz con la que compartía créditos en una película.

Meses después de terminar su relación con darren había decidido buscarlo nuevamente pero Lea le había dicho de la nueva relación de darren asi que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, hubo otros que intentaron algo con el pero ninguno jamás lo hizo sentirse como darren lo hacias.

- nunca encontrare un amor como el que tu me hacias sentir…

Recuerdo

Darren entraba al camerino de chris sigilosamente, este se encontraba revisando el libreto cuando sintió unos labios en su cuello.

- darren! – grito desprevenido pero contento con la intromisión de su pareja.

- jajaja, sigue siento genial sorprenderte de esta manera – rodeo a chris quedado frente a el.

Chris le sonrio – te extrañe – dijo el castaño, pues el ojimiel había tenido que viajar a Los Angeles para grabar un capitulo para una serie donde participaría.

- yo igual! Demasiado… por eso, terminando las filmaciones del capitulo de hoy, tu y yo cenaremos en mi casa y… - dijo acercándose juguetonamente, chris solo se dejaba hacer.

Darren le dio un tierno beso en la nariz y después se acerco a su oído – recuperaremos el tiempo perdido – chris sonrio ampliamente y tomo el rostro de darren para unirse con el en un apasionado beso lleno de amor.

- me parece un estupendo plan – dijo alegre una vez que separaron.

Fin del recuerdo

_*Te di todo, cariño, todo lo que tenía para dar _  
_Chico, ¿por qué me rechazas?*_

Darren miraba el cielo, ya se estaba haciendo tarde asi que decidió dirigirse a su departamento, mientras recordaba aquella ultima platica.

Recuerdo

- no lo entiendo ¿Por qué? – preguntaba consternado el moreno, glee había finalizado una semana atrás y pensó, ya era el momento donde podría estar en una relación normal con chris.

Este no tenia la misma idea.

- entiéndeme, sabes que odio que sepan mi vida privada y esta claro que si tu y yo decimos que estamos juntos, todo va a colapsar, adiós privacidad – se explicaba el castaño.

- chris eso no importa, en algún momento saldrá otra pareja que acaparara mas las cámaras… no podemos llevar una relación en secreto eternamente, eso no nos haría ningún bien – decía tratando de calmarse el ojimiel.

Chris sabia que eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano, darren querría lo único que no podía darle.

- dime algo chris, ¿te importa mas tu necedad de privacidad que lo nuestro?

Esa pregunta sorprendió al castaño, el amaba a darren, demasiado. Nunca se imagino enamorarse de alguien a tanta magnitud, pero le atemorizaba, tantas parejas habían terminado por culpa de la prensa, de los chismes… no quería eso para el y darren.

- acepte estar en secreto contigo porque era la única forma de estar contigo chris, pero solo era mientras glee durara… quiero tomar tu mano en las calles, quiero ir a los eventos contigo, quiero estar ahí en tus logros como escritor, ya no quiero ver a ningún otro a tu lado – esto dijo refiriéndose a will claramente.

- te amo darren… vaya que lo hago, pero no puedo, hay tanto… no solo es la prensa, temo que un dia te des cuenta que no es esto lo que quieres – dijo ya algo alterado.

Darren se quedo confundido.

- no te comprendo

- tu mismo me lo has dicho, soy el único hombre que te ha interesado, que tal si un dia te das cuenta que quieres formar una familia, una considerada normal, con una mujer, tener hijos….

El moreno lo miro mal en cuanto escucho todo aquello salir de la boca del ojiazul.

- ¿no confias en mi? ¿en lo que siento por ti? He tratado, no… te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo, lo importante que eres para mi ¿Cómo me sales con eso ahora?

- no puedo evitarlo, eres único darren, tu forma de ser es algo que todos aman y eres hombre de familia, te encantan los niños y yo no puedo darte eso

- lo se, se que contigo no puedo tener hijos, no biológicamente de los dos, pero eso no me interesa, podemos adoptar, me encanta la idea de darle amor a un niño sin padres, chris siempre he sabido lo que la vida me tiene preparado al escoger estar contigo y no me arrepiento de nada – chris quería creer en cada una de las palabras de darren, estar tan seguro como el moreno sonaba.

Pero tenia miedo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, chris sabia que darren merecía mas de lo que podía darle, ofrecerle… no sabia si algún dia estaría preparado para decirle al mundo lo que tenían.

Asi que tomo la peor decisión de su vida.

- lo siento darren, pero es mejor terminar con esto ahora… te amo pero, no puedo – esas palabras fueron como dagas en el corazón del mayor, pensó había convencido a chris pero ahora veía tristemente que no era asi.

- te pediría que lo pensaras, te seguiría rogando chris pero… ahora me doy cuenta que nunca creiste realmente en mi, te di todo de mi y veo, no fue suficiente… que te vaya bien en la vida chris, te amo

Intento verse fuerte, al menos hasta salir de aquella habitación, al cerrar la puerta las lagrimas cayeron tal cual llovizna. Y chris también lloro.

Fin del recuerdo

_*Pero eso es el pasado ahora, no duró _  
_Supongo que esto estaba destinado a suceder. _  
_Dime ¿Valió la pena? Estábamos tan bien*_

Darren había llegado a su departamento, masoquistamente tenia una fotografía de el y chris aun en aquel departamento, la tomo y dio un fuerte suspiro.

- supongo que no podía hacer nada… tal vez, solo me cegué, creyendo que lo nuestro duraría para siempre

Chris se encontraba en la entrada de aquel edificio de departamentos, ni el mismo sabia como había llegado ahí, su corazón y cuerpo lo habían controlado sin duda.

- ¿me querras ver? ¿me correras? ¿estaras con alguien? – preguntaba chris a la nada, viendo desde donde estaba aquel departamento en el 3er piso, donde compartió tanto con darren.

Chris se armo de valor, entro al edificio y tomo el elevador, necesitaba verlo, aunque sea solo para que le gritar de cosas, pero lo necesitaba. Sabia que podía arrepentirse después pero ahora mismo necesitaba ver ese par de ojos mieles, escuchar aquella perfecta voz y… pedirle perdón.

Entonces llego, estaba justo frente la puerta de aquel departamento, tomo aire y entonces toco, 3 golpes solamente, trago saliva…

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y entonces, ambas miradas chocaron, ambos corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza y rapidez, sin creerse a quien teniam en frente.

- chris…

- hola darren

La voz del menor sonaba timida, el moreno no podía creer que el hombre que todo ese dia había estado en sus pensamientos estuviera ahí, a solo unos centímetros de el.

- hola… esto si que es una sorpresa emm.. pasa

Chris dio las gracias y paso, se dio cuenta que aquel departamento no había cambiado nada, seguía justo como lo recordaba.

- ha pasado un tiempo… - comento darren mientras se sentaba en el sofá, chris hizo lo mismo.

- si, un año…

Ambos se miraron, sinceramente ninguno sabia que decir, ni que hacer ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando estas en un reencuentro con tu ex pareja?

- tu disco fue genial – dijo de repente chris.

- ¿lo escuchaste?

- lo compre… y en edición especial, como buen fan

Ambos rieron ante el comentario, darren se dio cuenta que chris todavía tenia gran efecto en el con sus comentarios, chris amo escuchar la risa de darren.

- yo… ame una canción en particular

Darren lo miro curioso, chris le sonrio tímidamente antes de continuar.

_*No hay nada como nosotros, no hay nada como tú y yo _  
_Junto a través de la tormenta. _  
_No hay nada como nosotros, no hay nada como tú y yo _  
_Juntos. *_

- nothing like us… es una canción muy hermosa, triste tal vez pero, hermosa, me encanto la letra.

El moreno suspiro al escucharlo, irónicamente esa canción era completamente de ellos, de lo que el sentía, de lo que el vivía desde que chris se había ido de su vida.

- y pienso que tienes razón…nunca habrá nada como nosotros cuando estábamos juntos

Darren lo miro con sorpresa.

- veo que entendiste de quienes trataba la canción

- si… pero pensé, que esa era tu despedida para mi, para lo que tuvimos

- ¿a que has venido exactamente chris?

El silencio volvió apoderarse del lugar, entonces chris se acerco un poco mas a darren, este no se alejo.

- a saber si aun piensas lo mismo… porque yo si, no ha habido un momento sin pensar en ti, en lo que teníamos, en lo estúpido que fui al dejarte, nada ni nadie jamás será para mi lo que tu eres, porque darren… lo eres todo para mi, te amo

Esas palabras llenaron el corazón roto del mayor, había querido tener a chris a su lado nuevamente desde mucho tiempo atrás, había querido escucharlo decirle que lo amaba todavía.

Darren no dijo nada, tomo el rostro de chris y unió sus labios, en un beso donde le transmitia su respuesta, por supuesto que seguía pensando que nunca habría nada como ellos dos juntos, chris seguía siendo dueño de su amor, de su corazón, de el mismo.

Chris correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, tanto tiempo había pasado sin poder besar aquellos labios, sin poder tocar a ese hombre que lo hizo volverse loco de amor desde el momento en que lo había conocido.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

- te amo chris pero… ¿estas listo para todo lo que viene? No quiero una relación en secreto

Chris sonrio.

- yo tampoco, y aunque será difícil se que podremos con esto siempre y cuando estemos juntos

Darren sonrio ampliamente – bien, tenemos este departamento para nosotros solos ¿Qué dices?

- hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido – respondió chris entusiasmado con lo que estaba sucediendo, si tan solo hubiera reaccionado igual un año atrás.

Pero ya el pasado no importaba, esa noche dormiría en brazos de su darren y eso era suficiente, tendría su vida junto a el.

Juntos, como siempre debió ser.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado :D gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews_**


End file.
